Interest
by HouseCity101
Summary: Tokoyami has a secret obsession. Not that it was another one of his interests in being a goth, but it was rather something that's...sensual. Tokoyami/Tsuyu, Tokotsuyu, pure fluff and smut, ONE-SHOT! Rated M for well, you know!


**There is not even a single smut fic on Tokoyami and Tsuyu, so I'm going to change that! Let's just say I'm doing Tsukuyomi's work. Well' he might not be happy about that but whatever XD.**

 **Another longie, might be cheesy but worth it. Also, it's the first time I wrote Shouji so that's an achivement!**

 **Pure smut up ahead! Don't like, don't read!**

 **Enjoy~**

* * *

 **Interest**

Tokoyami has a secret obsession.

A difficult one at that.

It wasn't like another one of his traits of being a goth or anything. Rather, it was something more... _sensual_ in that way.

If someone asked him if he preferred a woman's chest or backside, he would simply ignore it and move on. But deep down, he actually prefers the behind better.

He doesn't know why he does, it just looked intriguing to him in every shape or form. While a normal sized ass is nice to look at, a larger one would nearly make him slip.

He wasn't a looker, never would he be such a creeper. But unfortunately this particular detail has him trying not to stare into the back of his classmate and crush, Tsuyu. He tried his damnedest not to even turn, but he couldn't help himself. He wasn't sure as to what size it really was, but he could tell that it was rather large, but adorable.

This chain of events started one day after class.

"Hey, Toko-chan, can you help me pick up my stuff, ribbit? I accidentally dropped them."

"Of course." As he prepared to scoot over to help Tsuyu, something odd captured his eyes.

He sees his crush turning around, lowering down on the floor while picking off her stuff. And then he spotted her own skirt from below, the large bottom that made him blush. Goodness, it looked so—

He had to cut his thoughts short once he decided to continue picking up her stuff.

"Thank you, Toko-chan~."

He watched Tsuyu leave the room as he was instantly speechless. "Y-you're welcome..." He mumbled.

And there was their training sessions. Which was even worse.

He started to turn and spotted Tsuyu's backside while going through the platforms. The skin-tight suit was making it harder for him to focus. How she kept on hopping, how much movement it was going through. Not to mention those hips—

"Hey, you feeling alright?"

He could hear his friend Shouji calling out for him from behind as he nodded, slightly blushing. "Why yes, let us keep going." While catching up, he could hear Dark Shadow snickering inside his head, which didn't made it even better.

And then there was the weekends. Complete overkill.

"Tsuyu, would you mind helping me get one of the containers from the kitchen?" He asked his new girlfriend while cutting up an apple.

"Sure, Fumi-chan." As Tsuyu walked towards the fridge, Tokoyami continued. "Thank you, dearest." He was going to continue, until he spotted her back turned and her butt sticking out from her shorts.

He kept staring at it while chopping his apple until he heard a sharp noise in front of him.

From now on, he needed to be careful using the knife.

Even after they started dating, he tried not to move forward without controlling his member. Not to mention his own quirk teasing him about it, even promising to get a "special packet" just in case. A special lighter was enough to threaten the shadow demon, but nevertheless, he did actually had a point.

He decided to keep things in control. But however, he might not keep his promise…

* * *

Right now, he was quietly reading his book during the night while sitting on his bed. It was only past 11, and yet he still wasn't really to sleep as of yet.

He was waiting for Tsuyu to come over at his dorm. They promised each other the night before that they would have a bit of a sleepover in here, watching a recent episode of that favorite anime they both love while having some snacks along the way. The frog girl even teased for a bit that they could have a little more fun if anything.

That sent him out looking red by the minute, but regardless, he doesn't mind doing that either way.

As he was finishing reading the last few words of the chapter, he suddenly heard a small cling. Once he turned towards the doors of the balcony, he made a small smile.

His visitor has arrived.

But in a peculiar entrance no less.

Tokoyami got off his bed while putting his book back in it's shelf, carefully opening the rich, gothic curtains to reveal his beloved standing outside on the balcony.

She gave him a cute smile and wave, the bag of snacks on the other hand.

Trying not to make a sound, he opened the door for her. "I'm glad you made it, my dearest..." he helped take the bag from her.

Tsuyu croaked happily. "Thank you, Fumi-chan." She gave him a quick peck on the cheek. "I'm sorry I was a little late, ribbit."

"Did you actually climbed down here?"

"Yeah, I didn't really bothered using the elevator since I didn't want to cause any noise."

Toko nodded understandably. "I see. But I am still glad you are here." He closed the balcony door and blinds as his girlfriend walked inside.

"Ribbit, I'm glad to see you too." Tsu gently hugged her boyfriend, tugging him closer with her arms grasping in his neck. "I kinda miss doing this with you."

"I know. I do as well..." Tokoyami hugged her back, brushing the back of her head. "It is a shame we had to set this apart because of training, but I am fine with that since I get to see you everyday."

He heard her giggle as she reached his head and reeled him into a kiss.

The way they kiss still felt a bit awkward because of Tokoyami's beak, but they decided to get used to it either way. They moaned for a bit as they deepened the kiss, rubbing each other from where their hands are. While Tokoyami was busy touching her head, he nearly gasped once he felt her taking off his shirt, revealing his grey tank top.

"Wait Tsuyu..." He breathed out once he stopped kissing her. "I thought you wished to do this after?"

"I know, but I just want you for a moment, ribbit." Tsuyu whispered. The look on her face definitely tells that she needed him. "Please~…?" She made a cute pout, croaking a little.

Tokoyami tries his best to resist, but he couldn't. His girlfriend's adorable look had always ceased him from denying her. He blushed, turning his head away slightly. "I-if it's what you want then, of c—ah!" He cried as he is tackled into his bed once she hopped on him. "Don't make too much of a single sound..." He whispered. The thought of his classmates seeing them like this would end him for like.

Tsuyu on the other hand made a laugh before moving her face close to his. "I won't~." She then kissed him again.

Her boyfriend did the same as well as they slowly made out on top of the sheets.

Tokoyami laid down on his back, silently giving Tsuyu the chance to take over. He watched her smile as she crawled up to him, finishing her task in taking off his top, revealing his slightly-built chest. They shared another kiss and Tsuyu escaped his beak to continue her business.

She made a few small pecks on his neck, causing him to feel tense and shudder lightly. She knew that his neck was that sensitive, she always tested it when they're alone and the results were that amusing. While kissing on it, she noticed a small, red dot from the left side of his neck and it came to her.

"You got another hickey, ribbit." She called out to him, starting at the small bruise before brushing it softly with her fingertips.

"Really?" This caused Toko to move his head up a little. "Is it starting to grow or fade out?"

"It seems like it just came. Sorry..."

"It's alright. I should apologize as well for causing one on your back..." He comforted her with a resting hand on her head. "Did anyone else noticed?"

"I don't think so."

"That's good. Maybe when we finish our moment, I could give you aloe vera to help rid of it."

Tsuyu made another giggle and pressed a soft kiss on his cheek. That was another reason why she loved Tokoyami, for being such a caring person to her. "Ribbit, I appreciate it, Fumi-chan~." She then moved down to his shoulders to continue pleasing him.

Tokoyami rested his hand on her head while the other on his. It feels so relaxing to him, how much her lips marked all over his body.

Tsuyu meanwhile continued to mark on certain parts of his stomach, even spotting a minor past bruise from a training session. To tease with him, she slowly took out her tongue and started to lick on the top of his cheek.

The crow-headed boy nearly gasped from the surprise. He adored her little teasings but on the other hand it made him almost nervous. He blushed lightly, whispering out Tsuyu's name while motioning her to continue. She nodded and resumed licking from the side of his neck, making him moan a little. Hearing his soft moans made her smile and a bit turned on from his tone.

Feeling more of her markings made Tokoyami wanted to do something as well. He couldn't really reach her, unless he could let Dark come out to help, but maybe not at the moment. Suddenly, he spotted her large but adorable butt, all the way down to where he was. Deep down, he felt like he wanted to touch it, but is unsure if he could.

But if he does touch it, what would she say? She probably wouldn't mind or maybe she would hate him? They never actually went that far into their moments, only being shirtless was just enough. And he would give her permission if necessary.

His own mind was scrambling as he was nearly hesitating. Having no choice, he slowly reached for it and rested his hand right there.

He suddenly felt Tsuyu stopped what she was doing and looked at him surprised, and Tokoyami reflected her look. It was silent for a few seconds until the teenage goth started to blush all over his face.

"I-I'm sorry!" He cried out, trying to wipe his hands on his sheets from the deed he did. "I didn't want to go anymore further!"

"N-no, it's alright..." Tsuyu croaked, still surprised by what just happened. She knew that Toko would usually keep his patience, but this was sort of new. She felt him trying to give her a bit of space, hoping that she wouldn't lash on him. But instead, she started to smile a little. "Fumi-chan..."

"Y-yes…?" Her boyfriend wondered softly. He still was unsure as to what will happen next.

With a small giggle, Tsuyu climbed on top of him, reaching her head close to his. "You like it, don't you, ribbit~?" She asked him in a playful tone.

Tokoyami started to blush. Is there where he think this is going? "W-well, you might say that..." He didn't know what to say.

Tsuyu moved her fingertips onto his chest, giggling softly. "You know what I'm talking about. It's actually pretty obvious when I thought about it~."

And now he was getting more heated. "You knew didn't you…?"

"Mhm. From when you keep making these weird looks whenever you're beside me. Not to mention our training sessions, ribbit. One time, you looked like you needed a moment once you saw me out there." She explained, eyeing on his neck for a bit.

"I-I see..."

"But while I do appreciate it, I wonder though, why are you really into it, ribbit?"

The crow-headed boy blushed once again before clearing his throat. He did a quick thought process on how to answer. Saying it aloud without any thought would make him speak gibberish. "Well, it is because it looks rather adorable, intriguing in it's own size and weight—" He attempted to add a few more words once he turns to his girlfriend staring at him. Realizing what he said, he gasped. "I did not mean to say that to you, my dear! Your own bottom isn't really like tha—"

" **He just finds your butt sexy. There, was it so hard to say it?"** Dark Shadow appeared, though for once, only his head was visible.

Tokoyami's face became red by the second while Tsuyu blushed over what he said. They were too embarrassed to say anything.

"D-Dark Shadow!" Toko hissed at his shadowy companion.

Dark Shadow snickered. **"Okay, okay, I'll leave, but before I do, I actually left something for ya in the drawer!"** He chuckled again before going back inside his host.

Tokoyami didn't really knew what he meant by that until a quick realization came through his head. He soon scrambled up from his bed and checked through one of his drawers, revealing a small box of protection blanketed from his array of t-shirts. He silently cursed himself. He should have known Dark had sneaked into another store and picked up some for himself.

"So it seems that he wanted us to be prepared..." He muttered softly. "Damned shadow..."

Tsuyu giggled while untying her hair tie. "I guess that's a good thing. We don't wanna spread infections or anything like that." She then got up from the bed and slowly prepared to take off her sweatpants.

Tokoyami turned back to see her and became red once again. "T-Tsuyu!" He cried, his voice cracking a little.

"Ribbit?"

"You actually want to go at it!?" He whisper-yelled.

"I mean, I don't mind doing it, unless you feel comfortable." To tease him some more, she slides off her pants a little.

The older goth was rather conflicted. He wouldn't mind doing this with his beloved, since they are now old enough to do so. But then again, he is deeply worried of everyone else knowing about this. If this was to partake in exploring his own lewd interests, then maybe he would go with it.

"I-I suppose I shall do so as well." He answered. "But just this once..."

"You sure just once~?" Tsuyu pouted playfully, sticking her tongue out for a bit.

 _Goodness, why is she so adorable?_ "I will think about that."

He could hear her croak happily as he started to smile. He then decided to take a deep breath and focus on his new objective.

Tokoyami looked down on his shorts and decided to take them off, revealing his own boxers. He was about to continue not before seeing his girlfriend, staring at him curiously. "Y-you want to see it?" He blushed in embarrassment.

Tsuyu smiled, tilting her head a little. "I just wanna know what it's like, ribbit."

The young corvid turned his head away from her before moving on in taking off his boxers. Slowly and gently, lowering it down from his thighs until he folds it up along with his shorts and set them on his computer chair.

His girlfriend watched in awe at the size of his member. It wasn't completely huge or anything, but it still looked fine. She never expected someone like Tokoyami to have this size. But seeing how he gotten lean for a while, that's saying much. While he was dressing it with the condom, she asked him a question. "How big is it?"

"A...Approximately 6.9 inches to be exact..." Tokoyami stuttered. This was so uncomfortable saying that kind of information.

Tsuyu nearly froze and made her face all red. It was that big? That must be a gift. "W-woah..."

"I-I do not mean to do that to yo—"

"No, no, it's alright. I'm just pretty impressed, ribbit." The frog girl returned her smile, making a tiny chuckle. She then reached her hands down from the top of her pants. "I guess you're ready to see it?"

Feeling a bit more confident, Tokoyami smiled. "Why of course, dearest."

She then turned around from her back as she finally took off her sweatpants and revealed her green-lined panties. He had to admit, they look rather attractive, but the little frills made it cuter. The moment she reached for the straps, he feels more nervous than ever, but managed to at least feel calm. He never looked back from those hands, slowly pulling it down until his main target was revealed.

Her own bottom, now completely bare, stood out from under her t-shirt. It wasn't necessarily big, but it's size was still decent, perfect if he's being honest. It looked like it has a bit of an oval shape, having tints of red being shined over from the lights in the room.

And all Tokoyami do was watch in awe.

It was amazing.

" _ **Fumiii, your lil' stick is showin'~."**_ He could hear Dark Shadow teasing him in his thoughts.

He looked down and almost gasped seeing his member slowly lifting up over his own desires. He needed it badly.

Tsuyu turned her head around to see what happened and smirked a little. "Ribbit~. I'm glad you like it~."

Toko blushed but yet, laughed lightly. "Why yes." He said, attempting to keep his cool. "I must say that I do admire it."

"I can see why you do."

"That could be the same for you as well." Tokoyami brought up, taking quite a liking of making her blush. "I notice when we do our workout sessions, I see you looking at me quite odd."

"So I guess we're both even then."

"Indeed." He then looked at her for a moment. "Oh? You actually undid your bow?"

"Yeah, I wanted to go for a change." She then got back on the bed, covering herself over the sheets. She pulled out her tongue, motioning her lover to join her.

Tokoyami soon got in with her as the two of them laid down together on the bed, looking at each other in bliss. They took a moment to at least kiss while they were at it. Tokoyami making small pecks on her neck while Tsuyu sending some on the top of his beak. Although they do wish to partake further into their goal, they still love to make such sweet foreplay. It wouldn't be that great without it.

While kissing his beak, Tsuyu noticed that her boyfriend was fully unclothed while she only has her shirt and bra. "Hey, do you want me to take off the rest of my clothes?" She asked him.

"It's alright. I'm only exploring your other half. Perhaps, another time would be fine."Tokoyami said before nipping a bit on her shirt collar. "And besides, you look adorable either way."

The frog girl chuckled. "Okay~." She held him close, brushing her hand on his head. "So what do you want me to do~?"

The corvid continued to nip her collar, only to respond. "Maybe lay on your stomach."

Tsuyu did as she was told as she flipped over, revealing her backside.

Now that has been set, Tokoyami could do whatever he please. But before he could venture onto his target, he placed both hands on her smooth back, pulling up her shirt to reveal almost the whole thing. It felt so smooth and silky, actually impressed by how nice Tsuyu's skin was.

He started to go ahead and gently rubbed on it, earning a small noise from his lover. He silently chuckled before continuing to massage it. He made sure to get through ever side while making it tense for the back muscles. For every touch, Tsuyu could only moan in relaxation. Tokoyami isn't that much of an incredible masseuse, but he's still pretty good at it. She made a muffled purr once he tightened one of his hands on her back shoulder.

"Mm, Fumiii~." She croaked, calling out to him from his birth name. "You're so good..."

Tokoyami smiled. "Why thank you, dearest." He tightened his hands more on her lower back. "It's what I have to do. I saw you in need of some well-adjusted care after our training session. From what I could tell, your back was hurting and I had no choice but to make it better."

Tsuyu croaked out some more while feeling his gentle hands. This is why she loved him. He is such a caring gentleman.

Once he did one more rub, Tokoyami moved his hands all the way down to where her own ass was.

This was it.

His target, at last.

He stared down on it with fixation. He noticed how it seemed to be a little bigger than the first time he saw it. How her nice hips and curves matched well with it's size. It was simply a marvel to admire such an image.

He soon blushed, unaware of what to do next.

Tsuyu turned a little to see him as she smiled playfully, moving her butt a little to tease him. "You feeling okay, ribbit~?"

He felt his member rising up from what happened. He made a small 'tsk' while grinning slightly. "It seems that you're attempting to seduce me more, love..."

"I know~."

"Hmph. Very well..."

Feeling ready on what to do next, Tokoyami moved his right hand all the way to one of her bottom cheeks and slowly rested on it.

Goodness.

It was so _soft…_

He continued to touch it more, getting into how soft it felt. Her ass was smooth, just like her own skin, but even more than that. Even after letting go, he spotted it shaking a little. Must be because of his lover getting tense from the touch.

"You feel so soft..." He whispered, touching it more with both hands this time.

Tsuyu made a small moan once she feels him. It feels so nice, just like his massages from before. She realized that Toko's hands were that delicate, despite his nails being a bit sharp, but makes sure not to harm her accidentally with them.

"F-Fumi..." She mumbled, getting into his hands rubbing on them.

Tokoyami heard her call his name as he leaned a bit closer. "Yes, my love?"

"It's nothing, you're just doing good, ribbit."

He then smiled before continuing what he was doing.

The older goth massaged on it, wanting to feel every part he touches. It was just so soothing to him, he started to feel relaxed from this. But however, the other side of him wishes to go a bit further…

He started to adjust himself so that he can have his head above the bottom. Gazing upon it for a moment, he pressed a soft kiss just between the two orbs.

Tsuyu gasped from what he did and felt tense once he continued.

He placed little kiss marks all over it, making sure he gotten to every single spot. He is already enjoying this moment, there was no way he wouldn't want to stop. He was just not done pleasing his girlfriend yet. He wants to do whatever he can to take her and that ass. So with that, he made a small lick, just to mess with her.

"Fumi~…!" Another small gasp came from her as she started to moan.

"Mhm, you sound so sweet, love~..." He breathed before making another lick.

Small moans and yelps kept leaving out of Tsuyu's mouth once he kept on going. Lords above does it feel so enjoyable. "Tsuyu..." He whispered, making a sloppy kiss down her bottom. "Such a nice ass, fitting for such a gorgeous figure..." To mess with her further, he rested his head on it, actually managing to smell her womanhood while taking a nibble on her right cheek.

Tsuyu squirmed on his bed, feeling she actually released a tiny leak from her insides. She didn't knew that he was that good. Whatever it was, she was seriously lucky to have him. But perhaps, he was a bit too obsessed in taking on her own behind. She didn't even mattered that, she still enjoyed it.

"Oh Fumi, please..." She begged softly. "Please do more. Pleas—ah!" She feels him nibbling again. "Fumikage~!"

Tokoyami soon got up for a bit, caressing his hand on his girlfriend's pleading face. "I will be finished soon, my love. Don't try and wake up our classmates."

"Ribbit~..." She croaked rather cutely, nodding. "I'll try not to..."

And with that, Toko smiled and moved back down to continue where he left off. Forming an idea, he used one of his hands to touch the inside of her bottom, causing her to moan. He inserted his thumb deep into her asshole while using his middle finger and two other fingers to press onto her womanhood underneath. Tsuyu slowly gripped the sheets with one her hands and left out a handful of moans over the sensation. She clasped her hips together, motioning her lover to keep going. "Fumiiii~!" She cried, not too loudly.

"Ah, you're enjoying this, are you, my dearest…?" He whispered, clenching in further.

"Yesss!" She cried while moaning.

While pressing on his thumb tight against her hole, he was busy thrusting his fingers on her womanhood. Tsuyu was trying her best not to shout too much, only that would be able to alarm their friends in the process. He kept on moving back and forth until he felt like she was getting warmer. He at first wanted to finish her off in another position, but this was fine enough. Clutching onto her boyfriend's sheets, Tsuyu was preparing to release herself. Goodness was he so devious, but yet, it was still good.

After a few moments, Tokoyami managed to do three more thrusts until he heard Tsuyu screaming his name and shuddering once she made an orgasm. Gooey, warm liquid burst out upon impact and Toko's hand was now covered in the fresh love juices. He took a small lick on it and hummed proudly. Salty, but yet so sweet. Tsuyu meanwhile took sight of this and sighed, she needed at least a minute or two to put herself back together…

Letting his lover rest for a bit, he took note of the liquid spreading on his bedsheets. Now he has a reasons to do some laundry in the morning.

"How was it, my dear?" Tokoyami asked his lover, rubbing his hand on her rear end.

Tsuyu hummed for a bit, rolling over the bed to gain some energy. "Mmm, you were so great, Fumi-chan~." She said softly. "Ribbit, but I wanna do one more before bed~."

"Do you?" Tokoyami smiled, slapping her bottom a little. "What do you have in mind?"

He watched her get up and set herself up on all fours, her own bottom moving a big higher. "You know what I want~." Tsuyu giggled, wiggling her bottom rather cutely.

Tokoyami made a small chuckle before sitting up and climbing on top of his girlfriend, positioning himself from behind her. He noticed that he was still wearing his condom since the beginning of their session. He actually thought of thanking Dark Shadow for picking up that box of condoms. If he hadn't gotten any, he might either sneak out to buy one or borrow some from that dreaded goblin…

He made sure to set himself well. He doesn't wish to even harm his girlfriend by accident. It would only make him feel bad and make the experience a failure. But nonetheless, he was happy to start the position. "Are you ready, my dear Tsuyu~?"

"I'll be patient~." His girlfriend giggled once again.

He took his time to get himself ready. Taking a deep breath, he slowly inserted his member inside her hole, causing both of them to gasp and shudder upon impact. The corvid soon gained back some confidence and held his lover from his arms to try again. Once he hugged her from behind, he began to carefully insert himself back and forth, making him moan. It wasn't that great as of yet, but it felt good so far. "So tight…" He whispered onto his girlfriend's ear, continuing to shove back.

The duo started to get flustered some more after every push and release. Tokoyami was enjoying pressing himself onto his girlfriend while Tsuyu wanted more of his throbbing rod. She feels his arms tighten on her waist as she could hear her boyfriend coming down onto her ear, making her blush. "How fast do you wish for me to go?" He asked softly.

"A b-bit more faster..." She whispered.

Tokoyami did as she says and got up while preparing to go in a bit deeper. It was still tight like the last few thrusts but that started to get better once he released a bit of slick to make it smoother. Now he was speeding up his pace. Tsuyu made some soft moans throughout as she reached her hand into Toko's cheek, brushing it with affection, silently wishing for him to speed up some more. In response, he held both his hands on her shoulders and moved his face close to hers. He panted next to her ear, causing her to shudder from his voice.

"Love, do you wish for me to go…?" He wanted to finish his sentence, but it was fine once he heard her moan. He made a rather sensual smirk and reached down to one of her shoulders to nibble on it, hearing another loud gasp while squeaking out his name. "Yes, my dearest, say it..." He said in a low, seductive tone, thrusting faster under her desires. "Say that you want me to go some more. I know you wish for it~..." Goodness was this fun.

"Y-yes, yes Fumi! Please go faste—AH!" Tsuyu gasped once he bit her again and moaned. "F-Fumiii~!" She felt her region starting to throb once he kept on going.

The two continued to pant and gasp and moan. They continued to move faster, Tsuyu clenching her own hips and behind to match up to her beloved own movements. Tokoyami was getting close, he could feel it coming at any moment. Lords above he needed this so much.

He let go of her shoulders and hugged her from behind, only to tighten his grip and let his moans escape into his darling's ears. "T-Tsuyu, my love, I-I am about to r—AHH~!" he thrusted faster. "I am preparing to release! Please, I only ask of you do it with me!"

Tsuyu let out her tongue, panting harder. "Yes Fumi, please! I-I do! I really want to…!"

"Tsuyu!"

"Fumikage!"

There was a tense pop deep inside of them once they finally had their orgasm. Tokoyami hugged Tsuyu tighter from the sensation, taking off his condom with one hand and letting his juices flow onto her backside. Tsuyu released as well once he did, making muffled noises when moving her face into the pillows.

The two finally let go of each other and took a moment for themselves to get their heads together. What they just experienced was something amazing.

"Y-you...you were so good~..." Tsuyu finally spoke up, continuing to pant.

Tokoyami laid down on his back while staring at the ceiling. "Thank you...you as well..."

Getting back to their senses, they soon huddled together under the sheets, kissing each other for a moment while enjoying the embrace. "I guess I really do needed this..." He whispered.

"Me too." His girlfriend kissed him on she cheek. "I'm sorry about your bed though. I think it's gonna start to smell in the morning."

"It's alright, I'll make sure to take the sheets to the laundry before everyone else." Tokoyami finally got out of his bed and stretched for a bit. "Would you like to take a shower with me? I feel like I needed to get myself cleaned after our moment."

Tsuyu smiled and got up as well. "Sure."

The couple held their hands for a moment as they walk towards the bathroom. Tempting himself, Tokoyami sneakily tapped on Tsuyu's butt. She soon took noticed and did the same as well, but this time, she grabbed the tip of his cock. This caused him to yelp as they both chuckled softly.

Now they were definitely even with each other.

* * *

Early in the morning, Tokoyami decided to head downstairs to where the laundry machine was. He still can't get that moment out of his head from last night. It was just so great, but yet so embarrassing. He didn't really wanted to start any of that, but it was still worth it. Now all he needs to do is to not tell anybody of what he and Tsuyu did. If any word of it comes out, then they were sure to be in big trouble.

He was lucky that there was nobody here at the moment. He was able to put his sheets and other clothing in the wash just in time.

While waiting for his stuff to clean, he checked for any messages others left him on his phone. That is, until he spotted a familiar someone entering the room.

"Oh hey." It was Shouji, carrying a small bag of clothes from one of his arms.

Tokoyami almost stumbled upon seeing him. He decided not to panic though, at least keep making excuses to not let him know the truth. "Good morning, Shouji. Did you slept well?"

"Yeah," He watched his six-armed friend sat down one one of the chairs, putting his bag down on the table. "You did too?"

"Why yes. I just had a date with Tsuyu last night." Tokoyami can't help but make a smile. "It was enjoyable as always."

Shouji nodded understandably before seeing what type of material was in the washer. "Hey, is that your bedsheets in there?"

The bird-headed boy tensed for a moment. "W-why yes. I just caused a spill that's all..." No wait, that didn't sound right!

"A spill?" Shouji wondered aloud.

Tokoyami was just about to rephrase that until Dark Shadow appeared and spoke up. **"It's because he spilled into her!"**

Everything became silent for a second, minus Dark snicking loudly.

It was then that Toko's body was looking red all over while Shouji was confused as to what he meant, but then he realized something. His eyes widened as he blushed as well. "Wait, what!?"

"DARK SHADOW!"

 **END**

* * *

 **I was going to end it with the two of them going to the bathroom, but I figured, fuck it, and added a funny moment in the end!**

 **There's another Tokotsuyu smut fic in the works so keep in track of me for when it's coming :D!**


End file.
